


Error Code: 4ZERO4

by NightlyDragonfly



Series: Error Code: [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Let’s hop on that angst train, Multi, Y’all it’s my modern au and mafia au mashed into one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyDragonfly/pseuds/NightlyDragonfly
Summary: The setting is a city riddled with crime and divided by the bugs who live in it.The conflict is the sudden reappearance of a long-forgotten goddess and her gang inflicted by her curse.The story is the impact this has on everyone. No one is safe.———————-This is a major au! A modern+mafia au mix, to be exact. Updates once a day.
Relationships: Brumm/Grimm (Hollow Knight), God Tamer/Pale Lurker (Hollow Knight), Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight), Markoth/Xero (Hollow Knight), Nailsmith/Nailmaster Sheo (Hollow Knight), Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Series: Error Code: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092662
Comments: 42
Kudos: 39





	1. Lemm

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been planning this for a while. Since July of 2020, being exact. I am scared and ecstatic to post this. 
> 
> I’ll try to update this book at least once a day. I’m not a professional writer (going to college for classes though), so I apologize if anything is off. My only beta reader is my writing program(s).

The buzz of the city never ceased to get old. Everything within it was at a constant move. The city never followed the rules in the book, always breaking and making them whenever.

Such could be said the same for the citizens. The bugs in the city did as they pleased. It was why the capital of the Hallownest Area had such a high-crime rate. 

The city was also the one place where the Higher Beings had mixed worshippers. One could pass a group of bystanders and fail to realize that none of them followed the same Higher Being. 

The Higher Beings knew of this, so they divided the city into sections where the bugs could preach their beliefs without fights. Most bugs stayed in their sections, but some intentionally caused havoc. 

There was an old goddess whom everyone had forgotten. The Radiance, once a benevolent being, turned on those who had betrayed her for the other Higher Beings. She created a sickness, one that affected the dreams of bugs where they could hear her voice and return to her light. 

It was the sudden increase in hostility that alerted the Pale King. The diseased bugs obeyed every command their goddess gave them, attacking anyone who stood in their way. They came in waves to the palace-like mansion of the Pale King. 

The Pale King fought back, of course, but even his followers weren’t enough to stop the Radiance. She was offered a compromise- if the sickness was to come to a halt, the Old Light would be restored to her status. The Radiance agreed. 

Despite the changes, the city continued to be riddled with crime. And that thought made the Relic Seeker sigh in annoyance. 

Just a few nights ago, a poor sap’s shop was destroyed by an unknown gang of bugs. Lemm had watched from the entrance of his own shop, an archaic but trusty nail in hand. The gang were obvious Radiance followers, signified by the small insignia each had on their dark clothes. 

Lemm had watched them until they had absolutely decimated the building. There was only three of them but they had done a lot of damage. One let out a snicker as they set fire to the shop. The three had arrived on motorcycles and the engines were loud as they left. Lemm watched them go, getting a good look at one. 

Lemm heaved a sigh as he watched bugs come and go. The side-by-side coffee shop tended to attract more bugs than Lemm would’ve pleased. The owners were incredibly nice, a pair named Jiji and Jinn, but Jiji had an obsession with rancid eggs. Lemm made it clear he wouldn’t tolerate the smell of the things and Jij spent her time away from the shop more than she did in it. 

There were a few regulars that Lemm liked. One was Quirrel and Monomon, a team of scientists. They were friendly enough and always stopped by Lemm’s shop. Usually, it was for business, as Monomon was always bringing him new trinkets, but the occasional friendly chat wasn’t rare. Quirrel, usually silent around others, never hesitated to entertain Lemm with his stories. 

Another regular Lemm could tolerate was God Tamer. A title, he presumed. She was the Champion of the Colosseum nearby, an expert at any sport involving her trusty steed. She had a lot of relics to sell Lemm from her winnings. Her beast, Dilip, was only present at Tamer’s fights. Lemm wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to see one. 

Today was a slow day. Lemm glanced at his watch. It had been an hour since he opened and not a single bug showed up. Lemm glanced over at the door separating his and Jinn’s shops. A coffee didn’t sound too bad at the moment. 

The bell hanging over his door chimed, signaling someone had entered. Lemm looked up and rested his head on a hand when he saw who it was. “Zote.”

Zote glared up at Lemm. He was flanked by Bretta, the timid girl who had fallen for him. He looked up. “Stepstool.”

“O-of course…!” Bretta hurried out, then came back in with a small stool. Zote huffed as he adjusted the collar of his way-too-long trenchcoat, stepping onto the stool so he could reach the counter. “Relic Seeker. I request a ring for my lovely Queen!”

Lemm gave him a dirty look. “I’m not a jewelry shop. And even if I was, I don’t sell my trinkets.”

Zote glared at him. “You’d refuse my offer to buy one of these trinkets?” 

“Absolutely. You want a ring? Head to the shop of Pale Lurker. She collects shiny objects and a few Geo could sway her instantly.” 

Zote seemed to ponder the thought. He turned to Bretta. “Worry not, my Queen. We’ll find you a beautiful ring soon enough.” He turned back to Lemm. “I will take my offer elsewhere.”

Lemm watched his small horns vanish beneath the counter. He smirked and waved. “Bye,” he called sarcastically, snickering when he saw Zote trip on his coat on the way out.


	2. Crazy Lady and Sweet Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zote gets what he’s looking for at Pale Lurker’s shop. 
> 
> Marmu awaits the return of a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the only chapter that has no beta reader. The lack of one is due to personal reasons. I went through a lot between yesterday and today and I couldn’t bring myself to ask for a beta reader tonight. None of what’s going on will affect this book’s schedule and most likely won’t affect me either. 
> 
> The plot begins to unravel next chapter.

Pale Lurker inclined her head at the sudden guests she had. They were oddballs, and that was coming from her. She silently watched as the short one waved his shellwood nail around. 

“Ah, a shop full of hidden secrets! A perfect place to acquire the treasure we seek!” He looked at his companion. “Bretta, I require my stepstool once more.” 

“O-of course…! He-here…!” The other bug, Bretta, hurried forward with the stool. Zote stood on the top step, ignoring the very clear label that advised against it. 

“The Relic Seeker informed me if your… shop,” Zote began, looking around the crowded shop with something akin to displeasure. 

Pale Lurker giggled. “Did he, now? And what do you seek, exactly?” 

“A ring for my lovely Queen here!” Zote declared, giving a slight nod to Bretta. 

Pale Lurker observed the other bug for a moment, then giggled once more. She scrambled to the back where she kept the most special of her finds. Re-emerging with a box of jewelry, she set it on the counter and unlocked it.

Zote’s eyes widened at the amount of jewelry held inside. Bretta gasped, clearly taken aback. Zote reached for a golden necklace. 

Pale Lurker slapped his hand away. “No touching!” she hissed. “Only I touch my precious treasures!”

Zote blinked in shock, then held his hand close, muttering about crazy fools affected by the Colosseum. Pale Lurker let out a mad giggle at that as she rummaged around in the box, searching for a certain ring. 

“Here we go!” Pale Lurker held up what she was looking for. The ring was golden and petite, a shiny clear diamond situated on the top. Bretta and Zote let out twin gasps of awe.

“How much?” Zote was quick to ask, turning to Bretta. She shook herself out of her trance and opened her purse, pulling out a wallet. 

“How much? This old thing?” Pale Lurker held up the ring tantalizingly. “A mere 5000 Geo will do.”

“5000?!” Bretta half-screeched at the price. 

“Done!” Zote slammed his hand on the counter. Bretta looked appalled at that, and her look only increased as the wallet was snatched out of her hands by Zote. Pale Lurker’s hidden eyes gleamed as she watched Zote hand over the money. She laughed madly and slid the ring across.

“Glorious! Almost the price of my prized key!” Pale Lurker laughed, nodding to a key that was framed on the wall. There was a plague that clearly stated “Touch=death” on it. 

Zote grinned at the ring in his hand. He looked back at the shop owner. “Thank you for the business.” He stepped down from the stool, motioning for Bretta to follow as he departed. Pale Lurker grinned and retreated to the back, turning on the TV for background noise as she began to organize. 

“Reports of gang-related attacks are increasing by the day. Citizens are advised to keep a weapon on them at all times. Whether this is a threat from the Old Light is unclear, but the Pale King-“

The TV channel changed before the reporter could finish, bringing up another news channel that was focused on the attacks. The channel was switched again, this time to a documentary on the importance of Stags. 

Marmu whined softly as she flipped the channel again. Where were all the kids’ shows? She had forgotten the channel number and had to search channel by channel. 

Marmu turned her head to look over at the clock. It was only 11 in the morning? Marmu deflated, looking around the apartment. She set the remote down and walked down the short hallway to one of the rooms, knocking on the door.

There was a soft shuffling and the door opened to reveal Xero. He had his helmet off and was rubbing his eyes. He looked down at Marmu. “Yes?”

“I can’t find the kids’ channels,” Marmu complained. 

Xero blinked slowly, then restrained a yawn. “Channels 34 and 36. What did we say about disturbing me when I’m asleep?”

Marmu pouted. “I don’t like it when you sleep during the day.”

“I work the night shift, Marmu. I can’t sleep on the job.” Xero patted her head gently. “You don’t have to be incredibly silent or anything. Just keep the noise down, ok?” 

Marmu heaved a defeated sigh. “Ok…” 

Xero gave her a soft smile before closing his door again. Marmu returned to the couch and flipped to one of the kids’ channels, smiling a bit at the show that was on. She set the remote down and scrambled to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat silently. 

It was 3 in the afternoon when someone came home. Marmu perked up as she munched on a thin carrot slice, turning to the door. She practically flew to her feet as Revek floated inside. She tackled him to the ground. 

Revek laughed quietly. “Hello, Marmu.” His voice was muffled as he was smothered in hugs. 

Marmu let go, grinning up at him. “You’re back! Can we play now?” 

Revek stroked her head softly. “In a moment. Is anyone else here?”

Marmu nodded. “Xero is asleep in his room, but no one else is home yet. You’re the first!” She patted Revek’s cloak. “You beat them home!”

Revek chuckled. “I suppose I did.” He floated to the door of one of the rooms. He disappeared inside, then returned with a puzzle. He set it down on the coffee table. “Here. Help me put this puzzle together.” 

Marmu giggled in excitement as she scrambled over to help. The picture on the box was of a group of black and red bugs. Marmu inclined her head and pointed at it. “Who’s that?”

Revek glanced at the picture as he set a piece down. “That is the Grimm Troupe. They’re kind of like a traveling group of performers.” 

Marmu cooed in interest. She connected a piece. “I wanna see them one day!”

Revek chuckled softly. “Maybe. I’ll see what I can do.” 

The puzzle, despite having 400 pieces, didn’t take too long to complete. Marmu clapped as she placed the final piece. “Yay! We did it!”

Revek stroked her head. “That’s right, we did.” He glanced at the clock and smiled. “The others should be home soon.”

“I wanna surprise them with our hard work!” Marmu’s tails swayed at the thought. She grabbed one of her small blankets from the couch and ripped it out in excitement, accidentally knocking over her small bowl of unfinished carrot sticks. She covered the finished puzzle. “There!”

Revek began to pick up the spilled carrot sticks and lightly chuckled. “I’m sure they’ll love it.”

At that moment, Xero finally emerged from his room again, dressed in the appropriate attire for going out. His helmet was back on. Xero approached the two and inclined his head. “What’s under the blanket?”

Marmu beamed up at him. “It’s a surprise!” 

Xero nodded in understanding. “I see. Well, remember to behave for the others while I’m gone.”

Marmu gave a mock salute before waving. “Bye-bye!”

Xero couldn’t help but chuckle as he closed the door of their apartment. Marmu had stolen his heart and refused to let it go. He was fine with that, Marmu was a great kid. 

Xero pulled out a thin nail and looked at it as he walked. He sighed, half to himself, and put it away, hiding it in the fronds of his shredded crimson cloak as he vanished down a dark alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and kind comments are always appreciated!


	3. Ashes and Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang strikes Unn’s district.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang members all have nicknames so their identities aren’t revealed. I only reveal two of the members in this chapter. The nicknames all have something in common with their characters. Feel free to send predictions in the comments! (You’re also welcome try and guess the nicknames of the two revealed members)

“Thank you all for coming. Tonight will be one full of action.” 

The calm voice rang out to the group of gathered bugs. All were dressed in black, a golden Radiance insignia on their sleeves or chest. All wielded some sort of weapon, many of them nails ranging in size and color. They watched their leader speak in silence. 

“The mission is simple. Cause havoc in the other sections of the city.” The bug, who wore a mask, pulled up a map of the large city. “One agent each will lead the squadrons.” 

The leader pointed at three bugs in the front. “You three have your groups and sections. Disperse and make sure the bugs of this city remember this night!”

A cheer went up at these words. Many of the bugs began to leave, some boarding vehicles and driving off. 

To the side of the once-packed alley, God Tamer watched everyone leave, wanting to laugh. The city never ceased to have action, and that was what beckoned her here in the first place.

“Tamer! Let’s go!” A bug called from a waiting motorcycle. They patted the empty seat. “You’re driving, remember?” 

Tamer approached the bug and hopped on. “I’m aware. Get on.” 

“I am, chill the fuck down.” The other boarded behind her, pulling up their cloak and tucking the ends somewhere safe. Tamer sped off, weaving in and out of traffic as she drove. Behind her, she could hear her partner laughing as they made certain rude hand gestures to bystanders. 

The Green District was always quiet. Unn was hardly ever seen, but many still praised the goddess for her hard work. Hell, the streets were the only thing that wasn’t covered in moss or plants. 

Tamer parked right outside the district borders, hopping off. She looked back at her partner. “Got the lighter?”

“Right here. We’re not going to actually use it, are we?”

Tamer scoffed. “Not unless someone causes trouble.”

Another motorcycle pulled up and two bugs hopped off. Tamer gave a small nod of greeting. “Agents Nil and Maskera.”

“I’m glad you’re still on the agent name basis,” the taller of the two commented, drawing their nail. It was a diamond-patterned nail, the blues split in the middle, separating them from the black and crimson pattern on the bottom. The agent themselves wore a long ripped cloak. 

“No helmet?” Tamer asked. 

The agent chuckled. “Stars, no. Too obvious.” They glanced over at Tamer’s partner. “We might want to cut the chit-chat. Someone’s getting irritated. Ain’t that right, Oro?”

Oro’s eyes twitched. “What happened to the agent name basis?” He sputtered for a moment. “Jus-just hurry the fuck up already…!”

Agent Nil cackled as they headed into the mossy scenery. Tamer followed, as did the small white bug. Agent Maskera was an odd thing. They chose to mimic other bugs, so their true species wasn’t known. 

The four came to a shop. Oro turned his nail around and used the hilt to smash the window. He narrowed his eyes as he peered into the darkness. “It’s just fucking plants.”

“Doesn’t matter. Rough it up.” Tamer crossed the street, her gold-tipped lance in hand. She smashed the window of another shop, stepping over the broken glass and heading to the register. 

A burst of orange flared up as the two remaining agents lit a fire. Embers were scattered by the wind as the fire quickly burnt through the bouquet of flowers Nil was holding. The ashes drifted to the ground. 

The agents continued to wreak havoc, breaking into shops and stealing whatever caught their attention. By the time they had finished, the Main Street of the district was a field of ashes and glass. 

“Let’s dip. We’ve done enough.” Tamer nodded at the motorcycles. She watched the other three agents as they hurried to their vehicles. The four sped off, Oro throwing up a calling card that drifted to the ground, the moonlight catching it just right and making the Radiance symbol glisten. 

“Morning, Lemm!” 

Lemm looked up at Monomon and Quirrel. He couldn’t help but smile. “Good morning.” 

Monomon set a briefcase down on the counter. “Here’s some of our recent findings. Did you hear about last night?”

Lemm shook his head as he gazed at the trinkets. A few King’s Idols… a Hallownest Seal… “What happened?”

“Unn’s district was attacked last night,” Quirrel said softly, showing Lemm the front page of a newspaper. Lemm looked up and made a soft noise at the headline. 

“Another gang attack? They’ve been happening more frequently.” The Relic Seeker took the trinkets and set them on some shelves behind him. He opened his register and handed Monomon some Geo. 

The scientist nodded, placing a tentacle on her mask. “A calling card was found at the scene. No doubt a group of Radiance followers.”

“Was there any comment from the Higher Beings?”

“Not yet,” Quirrel reported. He shakily wrung his hands. “I must say, they certainly know how to cover their tracks. No clues as to who is in this gang was found yet.” 

Lemm sighed. “This’ll be over within days. No gangs last long.” He emerged from behind the counter. “Join me over coffee, will you?”

Monomon gave Quirrel a pat. “Perhaps later. Quirrel and I have Oomas to attend to.” 

Lemm nodded, using the side door to enter Jinn’s shop. As usual, it was bustling with activity. Being in the cross-section of the city had its benefits, he supposed. As Lemm stood in line, he observed the other bugs there. 

Nearby, Tiso sipped stared out the window, leaning against the wall. He hated mornings. It was so peaceful, so action deprived. Tiso gazed down at his phone and sighed at the time. Only 9:12? God Tamer’s fight didn’t start until 1, and the underground arenas didn’t open until the evening. 

Tiso grinned at the thought of the arenas. It was illegal to fight in the city without a certified license, but that was boring. Many bugs looking for action came to the city just for the arenas. 

Tiso watched a group of seven bugs enter the shop. He huffed slightly. He knew them. They had no official name, but others tended to call them the Dream Warriors. Why, Tiso had no idea. 

All seven Dream Warriors were strong fighters, Tiso found out. They visited the legal arenas and Tiso had seen them in action before. He looked forward to challenging Markoth one day. 

Tiso stood up from his place against the wall, leaving the shop. He strolled down the sidewalk, weaving through bugs as he headed to his apartment. 

Grimm smiled at his reflection, making a few poses. Perfect as always. He made sure his cloak was straight and sipped his tea Brumm had so kindly brought him.

“Nyah!” Grimmchild poked their head out from under the covers of Grimm’s bed. They flew over, gnawing on Grimm’s hand gently. Grimm smiled at the child, setting his cup down and cradling them close. 

“Morning, sir.” Brumm poked his head in, his accordion in his hands. 

“Good morning, Brumm.” Grimm dipped his head in greeting. “Are the tents prepared for tomorrow’s show?”

Brumm nodded. “The Grimmkin completed the job early this morning. Divine is prepared as well.”

Grimm smiled. “Excellent.” He put a hand around his trusted musician. “Come, Brumm. Let us blow the crowd away with a show they won’t forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, when I can add images, I’ll post the picture of Agent Nil’s nail. It’s one of the few that I made a special design for. 
> 
> Kudos and kind comments are always appreciated!


	4. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grimm Troupe holds their first show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late because I had an incredibly bad headache the day it was supposed to be posted. 
> 
> I did change my username. No reason why, just felt like it. 
> 
> Next chapter: Lurien and his force enters the scene.

“Come visit Grimm and his Troupe at tonight’s show! 7 P.M., you won’t want to miss it!” 

The circus tents were flooded with bugs. The marketplace surrounding the center tent was a sea of mingling presences. Vendors called out, selling food, prizes, and just about anything they could. Lanterns hung from poles and overpasses. The sun was just beginning to go down, the lanterns giving off a crimson light.

“I hate the circus,” Oro muttered, walking behind his brothers and Sly. He despised going anywhere that meant crowds. He despised other bugs in general.

“Quit complaining. This is the perfect time to have a little family bonding!” Sheo piped up, setting up his stand. The paintmaster had managed to nab a spot near the main tent. It was a good opportunity to make some money. Sheo was an excellent painter. 

“That’s the problem. Family bonding.” Oro sighed to himself. 

Mato shot his brother a glare. “Get over it, Oro. It’s one night.”

Sly huffed as he gazed up at the bickering siblings. “Mato’s right. You’ll survive this one night.” He pointed at the tent entrance. “Now, have fun. I have my own stand to attend.” He rubbed his hands together at the thought of making more money. 

Oro stalked past Mato, disappearing inside. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flyer. God Tamer was performing tonight as well? Oro smiled. Good. Some actual action. The brothers took their seats near the top of the stands. 

Mato scanned the test of the crowd. He recognized a lot of bugs. Monomon and Quirrel were munching on some popcorn nearby. Lemm was next to them, sipping on a coffee from Jinn’s shop. All seven Dream Warriors were visible at the bottom of the stands, Marmu trying to climb over the fence with Revek holding her back. Zote and Bretta were all alone, dressed in fancy garbs. 

Oro let out a bored sigh. He checked his phone, scrolling through it. It buzzed and a text message popped up from an unknown number. “Agent Nil here. There’ll be a strike in an hour or so. 8:30. Be ready.”

Oro raised a brow at that. Really? They were planning on sabotaging the circus? Oro looked up, trying to catch the undercover agent’s eye. The two locked gazes and Oro nodded. 

The lights dimmed and the bugs chattering fell silent. For a moment, the tent was plunged into darkness. Two red spotlights flashed to life, focusing on the center of the arena. 

“Welcome, welcome! I thank everyone for coming!” Accordion music began to play, the voice rising over it as its owner continued to speak. “Without further ado, let the show begin!”

The tent sprang to life as lights all appeared at once. Grimmkin teleported into the tent, performing tricks and stunts with flames. Cheering filled the air as Brumm continued to play. A few Grimmsteeds entered, aiding the Grimmkin as they performer. Divine seemed to command them all, performing a few of her own tricks as she sang orders. 

When Grimm appeared, the cheering drowned out the music. The troupemaster swept out his arms and gave a bow. Grimmchild flew around him, crying with excitement. 

“Here comes my favorite part…!” Beretta gushed, watching as the music turned into a funky groove. Grimm began to dance, his movement fast but graceful, never missing a beat.

Zote sniffled. “Bah!” he exclaimed. “Anyone can dance like that!”

The short number ended as Grimm bowed once more. The stands erupted into applause. Grimm stood with a grin. “Thank you, thank you! And now, in coalition with the Colosseum, I present to you the dynamic duo, the Champions of fighting, God Tamer and her beast!”

He teleported off as the performers cleared for the mentioned rider. God Tamer grinned as she rode atop Dilip, waving and stroking her beast. Pale Lurker followed her out, laughing madly as she took the microphone. 

“Are you ready for the fight of your life?!” 

The audience exploded at those words. Oro couldn’t help but grin, leaning forward in interest. Hell. Yes. 

Pale Lurker laughed as she cleared the way for God Tamer, lounging on a nearby seat. God Tamer hopped off her beast, her lance over her shoulder. “First challenger!” she cried. 

From the other side of the tent, Tiso walked out. He grinned smugly at Tamer. “Hello, princess. Let’s get this fight going, shall we?”

Tamer laughed as she charged, Dilip right behind her. Tiso blocked the first strike and avoided Dilip as the creature tucked into a ball and rolled at him. The cheers of the audience were loud and never ended. 

Oro stood up with a few other bugs, cheering loudly. Fucking finally! He turned to Mato. “You see?! This is what I want from the circus! Action and fighting!”

Mato folded his arms. He was less than pleased. “Since when did the circus have fights…?” he asked softly. 

Marmu looked up at the bugs around her. Galien, Markoth, and Xero were all cheering with intensity, clearly enjoying the fight. Elder Hu wasn’t watching and No Eyes was zoned out, having nothing to watch anyways. Revek placed a hand on Marmu and looked down at her, giving her a reassuring squeeze. 

The fight continued. Tiso blocked another hit with his shield, then aimed it as Tamer backed off. He chucked his shield at her. Tamer laughed as she hit it to the side with her lance. She hopped on top of Dilip. “Charge!”

Tiso’s eyes widened. “Wait, no! Time out! I don’t have my shield!” He scrambled for the dropped object. Tamer laughed as she chased after him. 

Oro laughed boisterously. “Run, fool, run!” He slapped his leg as Tiso barely avoided being trampled. Mato shot his brother a glare but didn’t comment. 

Tiso picked up his shield and was about to retaliate when something hit him on the back. He turned to see Pale Lurker behind him. He scowled. “What are you doing?!”

Pale Lurker laughed. “I wasn’t the former Champion for nothing!” She whipped out a few small triangles, tossing them at Tiso. The latter’s eyes widened as they revealed themselves to be spikes. He scrambled to the side. 

A flash of silver was in his face and he barely blocked the downward slash of Tamer’s lance. She winked at Tiso, dodging as the latter tried to hit her with his shield. Behind him, Pale Lurker cackled as she swung her claws in a frenzy, one of them nicking Tiso’s hood. 

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” The audience chanted, almost everyone entertained and expecting more. Tamer and Pale Lurker advanced on Tiso, both laughing gleefully. The audience was on the edge of their seats, waiting to see the final outcome. 

They never got to. At that exact moment, the lights went out, plunging the arena into darkness. Confused cries rose up. Tamer backed away from Tiso, pulling Pale Lurker with her into the shadows. 

Someone tapped on the microphone, their form hidden. They let out a soft snicker. “Now isn’t this convenient. So many bugs, all in one place, able to be easily disposed of.” The Radiance symbol glowed a bright golden. “You all chose your sides. You chose to follow the Pale King. You defied the light of the Radiance, favoring the flames of Grimm and the plants of Unn. And for that, you all shall pay.” The bug cackled. “Let tonight be a reminder to everyone. Remember who the true Higher Being is- the Radiance!”

At those words, the stands burst into action. Bugs dressed in grey and black flooded the arena, all equipped with weapons. Screams and panicked cries filled the air as bugs scrambled for the exit. 

“We need to go!” Marmu felt hands wrap around her as she was picked up by Markoth. She could barely see or hear. Flames flickered as lanterns were broken. A few unlucky bugs were on the floor, unmoving. 

A flash of blue dropped in front of her. A tall bug blocked their way, their eyes narrowed as they snickered. “Hello there,” they teased, their voice muffled by the bandana they wore, covering all but their eyes. 

Markoth summoned a few golden nails, eyes narrowing. He handed Marmu to Revek and equipped his shield. Marmu covered her eyes as she heard the sound of nails clashing. 

Zote had run a long time ago. He weaved through the screaming crowd, panting as he raced for safety. He didn’t care about anything else. He had left Bretta behind, taking her ring and disappearing into the crowd. She was a lost cause anyways. 

Lemm wasn’t concerned with the attack. A Radiance worshipping gang. Big whoop. He had seen it before. He leisurely took the back exit out, hands behind his back. Monomon and Quirrel had left moments before. They knew something would happen. Lemm would be a fool not to trust their judgement. 

As much as Oro wanted to get in on the action, he knew he couldn’t. He would give it away and that’d be catastrophic, so he let Mato pull on his clothes as they searched the marketplace for Sheo and Sly. Sheo was talking to a Nailsmith, both oblivious to their surroundings. 

“Time to go!” Mato grabbed Sheo’s sleeve, pulling the paintmaster along quickly. Oro cackled at the devastated face of his sibling as he was ushered away from the Nailsmith. 

Grimm watched the final few bugs flee, a hand on his head. He had known this would occur. He knew nights before tonight. He sighed as he sipped on a cup of tea, Grimmchild flying by his head. 

“Sir…?” Brumm began to speak up. Grimm raised a hand, silencing the musician. 

“Yes, I knew. I know who’s behind this. I know who’s in the gang.” Grimm closed his eyes. “It’s gone on for some time, but now it must end. Send a report to Lurien and his forces. The Radiance has ruled long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and kind comments are always appreciated!


	5. The Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien has his suspicions on potential gang members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one thing I’m dedicated to and it scares me.

Lurien sat behind his large desk, focused on a report of the city. The Grimm Troupe had been struck by a gang related attack according to the document in front of him. Lurien made a small noise. If his speculations were correct and the Radiance was behind this gang, she was doing an outstanding job at letting everyone know how mad she was. 

“Excuse me? Sir?” Lurien’s Butler peered into the room. 

Lurien looked up. “Yes, what is it?”

“The troupemaster has arrived. He wishes to speak with you.”

Lurien perked up. “Bring him in.” He was eager to hear what Grimm had to say. 

Grimm sat down in front of Lurien’s desk, gazing at the Watcher. He folded a leg over the other. “I suppose you know why I’m here.”

Lurien nodded. “I was told you have information about this gang?”

Grimm nodded as well. “I do. They attacked my troupe and ruined our show. I don’t expect they hope to get off easy for this infraction.”

Lurien bought out a notepad. “Tell me, then. Who’s in this gang?”

Grimm smiled as he began to list names. 

The last thing Sly expected when he opened up shop was to see one of the Five Great Knights walk in. Sly raised a brow in surprise before dipping his head. “Greetings, Dryya. What can I do for you today?”

Dryya held her nail by her side. “We’ve come looking for the Nailmaster called Oro. He is to be taken in for questioning.”

“Questioning?” Sly asked, a feeling of dread rising up inside of him. 

Dryya nodded. “There’s speculation that he is a part of the gang that has been ransacking this city. Now, please, have him report here at once.”

Sly nodded numbly, head spinning with thoughts. He voiced none of them as he headed upstairs. “Oro…,” he began, trying not to yell, “downstairs. Now.”

The three brothers looked up in surprise from their cooking. Oro got up silently, looking miffed. The look changed to one of dread as soon as he saw Dryya. Oh fuck. 

Dryya took Oro’s arm. “Make this easy on the both of us,” she commented as she slipped a pair of handcuffs from besides her nail’s sheath. Oro was deathly silent as he obliged, letting the knight lead him out of his dad’s shop.

Lurien leaned in as he gazed at the bugs before him. “Is this it?” he asked Grimm. 

The troupemaster nodded. “These are the ones I can recognize.”

Lurien nodded, grinning at the holding cell. There were four bugs held inside- Oro, God Tamer, Pale Lurker, and Xero. All four were silent and glared at the Watcher with intensity. Lurien leaned back in his chair. “Now. You four have been suspected of being a part of the Radiance worshipping gang that has been terrorizing this city. This is your one chance to come clean. The punishment will be dampened.”

“Fuck off,” Oro snarled. “We’re all innocent.”

Lurien chuckled. “Does he speak for the rest of you?” he asked, watching the other three. None of them made any move to speak. “Very well, then.”

The Watcher stood, turning his back to the cell. “I wonder how your families feel about this… situation.”

“They’re probably worried. You’re accusing us of a crime and you have no evidence,” Xero shot back, eyes narrowed. 

Lurien turned to him, eye gleaming. “Oh, but I do. Let’s start with you, Xero.” He snagged a file off his desk. “According to your citizenship file, you’re unemployed. However, you’re hardly seen during daylight hours. Your species isn’t a nocturnal one. So, explain your absence.”

“Ever hear of sleeping? It’s quite marvelous. Try it,” Xero muttered. 

Lurien chuckled again. “This is true. You spend the day sleeping. But why? You’re unemployed and diurnal, so there’s no reason to sleep during the day. Unless you’re engaging in these illegal gang activities, which happen solely at night.”

Xero was silent, eyes wide in shock. Lurien turned to God Tamer. “And you, Tamer, fall under the same category. Diurnal species, but you are employed as a fighter. But these fights only happen at nighttime or evenings, just about when the sun is setting. You’re only seen early in the morning aside from this. Care to explain what you’re doing?”

Tamer folded her arms. “Training Dilip. Is that illegal?”

Lurien folded his hands. “Well, no, but the funny thing is, there’s no footage of you ever entering the training arenas. Your membership card hasn’t been used since the summer of two years ago.”

“Why the fuck am I here? I’m always out at day?” Oro demanded, fists clenched. Lurien laughed a laugh that made Oro want to punch the Watcher. 

“Of course. You are seen during daylight hours, and you are employed. In fact, there’s little evidence against you compared to your cohorts.” Lurien watched the Nailmaster. “However, you were seen at the show yesterday and were one of the last to leave the tent. Care to explain why?”

“Kind of hard to leave when there’s a mass of screaming buffoons flocking for the only exit, dumbass,” Oro muttered. 

Lurien watched him for a moment in silence. He then sighed, standing up. “I see…” He opened a drawer, bringing out a key. He beckoned for Oro to exit the cell, which he did. Lurien unlocked the cuffs, closing the cell again. “You’re free to go.”

Oro gazed at the Watcher suspiciously. “Really?”

“Unfortunately. We have little evidence, so for now, you can walk free. However, these three have to stay.” He nodded at the remaining bugs. 

Pale Lurker giggled a bit. “Where’s my evidence, chief?”

Lurien gave her a small look. “You’re off your rocker and we’ve had a few complaints. If you’re innocent, you’ll get a therapist.”

The Watched turned away from them, guiding Oro out of the station. He glared at the Nailmaster. “Know this, boy- we’ll be watching you closely. I may not have evidence on you yet, but I’ll get you very, very soon.”

Oro tugged his arm away and stalked off. “Creep…”

The station was quiet. Lurien had gone outside to speak with a very angry Markoth. He leaned against the door, watching the moth as he continued his tirade. 

“Unemployed, my ass! Update your files and you’ll see that my husband has been working for a year now!” Markoth waved a nail in Lurien’s face. 

The Watcher was mostly unfazed. “Really? So it’s the file's age that is at fault?”

Markoth growled. “Absolutely. I demand you release Xero this instant!”

Lurien observed a hand. “Now, Markoth, you see, I would, but look at the time. It’s 8:00. We’re closed.”

The rage in Markoth’s eyes could’ve killed Lurien. The moth grabbed the Watcher’s cloak, bringing him close. “Listen here and listen well. If he’s not released by tomorrow, I’ll march over here and skewer your files and yourself. Got it?”

Lurien shrugged and nodded. Markoth dropped the Watcher and stormed off. Lurien watched him go, turning to a waiting Hornet. “I trust you’ll watch the three?”

Hornet nodded, her needle by her side. “I won’t fail you, Watcher.”

“Excellent.” Lurien handed Hornet the keys to the building. “Call if anything happens.”

Hornet saluted, turning to go inside. She gazed at the holding cell. The three bugs inside were silent, watching her with baleful gazes. Hornet turned away, failing to notice the white flash on the roof of a building nearby.

The white figure smiled as they watched their targets. A simple mission for an experience agent such as herself? This was fodder. The guard looked easy to deal with. 

The agent laughed as they leaped from rooftop to rooftop. They threw their pin into the window, shattering the glass. Hornet jolted, readying her needle as she gazed at the agent who landed gracefully before her. 

“Hello there, little spider,” the agent sang. “I’ve come to collect my friends. Orders from the leader.” Their voice identified them as female.

Hornet narrowed her eyes. “I cannot allow you to do that.” 

The agent laughed happily. “Oh, but you don’t have a choice.” She raised her golden pin and lunged. Hornet dodged the first strike, throwing her needle at the agent. Her opponent flipped over it gracefully. Hornet kept her eyes on the agent, failing to notice the clicking of a lock as Pale Lurker began to pick it. 

The agent charged again. Hornet parried her this time, her cloak flaring as she pushed against the agent. The agent laughed again as she suddenly pulled back, sending Hornet stumbling. 

Before Hornet could stand, a nail pinned her leg to the ground and she stifled a cry of pain. She looked up and noticed the three free bugs. Xero was the owner of the nail, grinning as he dug the blade deeper into Hornet’s leg. 

“Enough, Nil. I want this one for myself,” the white agent said in a singsong tone. Xero nodded, roughly pulling his nail free. The white agent raised her pin above Hornet’s head. “We’ll leave a note for the Watcher. I do hope he learns a lesson from this.”

The musical laughter of the agent was all Hornet heard before she blacked out as the pin was brought down. 

Lace smirked down at the unconscious bug before her. She turned to the remaining three agents. “Are we done here?”

“Of course we are,” Tamer responded, setting a note on the cell door. She collected her lance from under the desk and lightly tossed Pale Lurker her retractable spikes. 

Lace lightly prodded Hornet with her foot. “Such a sad little spider,” she commented, tsking. 

Xero wiped his nail clean with his cloak. “Enough. We need to leave before someone finds us.” 

Tamer nodded in agreement. “They’ll know, so I’ll take these two somewhere secluded until the head dies down.” She looked at Lace. “You’ll be fine, I presume?”

Lace laughed lightly. “Of course I will.” She looked down at Hornet. “I do hope I see the little spider again. She was quite fun to spar with.”

Tamer smirked. She walked out of the station, Pale Lurker and Xero behind her. The four bugs disappeared into the night, the only traces of the fight being the broken glass on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hornet and Lace... dear God I cannot write them. And Xero is revealed to be a gang member! Shocker, right? 
> 
> Pale Lurker is a mystery. Is she a member or just insane? 
> 
> Next chapter: Oro’s in some deep shit. Xero’s absence has others worried. Tiso fucks around and finds out. 
> 
> Kudos and kind comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> If anyone has any tips on posting art to Ao3, let me know. I’ll dedicate a chapter to the art I’ve made for this book so far.


	6. An Unexpected Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiso and Quirrel do some planning and exploring. Tiso discovers three of the gang members beneath the city. Marmu does some planning of her own.

Oro was doomed. Completely, utterly doomed. He avoided the gaze of Sly as he trudged past his dad, his nail slung over his shoulder as he made a hasteful attempt to leave the shop. 

“Not so fast, mister.”

Oro flinched internally at Sly’s voice. Here it comes, he thought. Pushing down the thoughts, he turned to Sly with the most bored stare he could muster. “Yes, dad?”

Sly’s eyes were narrowed. Never a good sign. “What did the Watcher want? What did he do? What did he say?”

“Nothing, dad. Just questioned me like Dryya told you. He had no evidence, so he let me go.”

Sly’s antennae twitched slightly. “Nothing else?”

“No, dad,” Oro drawled. 

Sly glared at his son for a moment longer. Oro resisted the urge to shuffle under Sly’s cold gaze. The shopkeeper finally looked away. “Very well, then. I expect to hear nothing more of the matter, then.”

Oro held back the immense sigh of relief as he speed-walked out of the shop. He headed for Jinn’s shop, exhaling as he entered the sweet-smelling cafe. He sat down to relax and drink his problems away. 

Nearby, Tiso lounged in a booth, his black coffee untouched. He looked around, waiting for his guest to arrive. His eyes scanned over the menu with boredom. 

“Hello there, Tiso.” Someone sat down across from him, making Tiso look up. Quirrel smiled at him, picking up his own menu. 

Tiso nodded in greeting. He coughed slightly. “You requested a meeting?”

Quirrel shushed him, giving his order (a caramel coffee and a cookie) to one of the bugs serving. He set his menu down and nodded. “I did. I require your assistance.”

Tiso inclined his head. “With what?”

Quirrel lowered his voice. “The Madam and I found one of the gang’s hideouts. We want you to check it out, if you’re up to it of course.”

Tiso’s eyes widened at such a thought. He smirked. “Deal,” he agreed in glee. He sipped his coffee. “So, where is this hideout?”

Quirrel thanked the server, adding a few creamers to his coffee. “Beneath the city,” he responded, stirring his drink. “I’ll be coming with you, but we can take one more if you’d like.”

“No,” Tiso declined. “Just you and I would be fine.”

“Excellent!” Quirrel smiled at Tiso with bright eyes. “So, how was your day?”

The two spent an hour talking. It was an hour that went by way too fast to Tiso. Before he knew it, Quirrel was standing to leave. The pillbug smiled, taking his unfinished coffee. “Well, it was fun talking to you, Tiso! See you tonight!”

Tiso waved wordlessly as Quirrel left, paying Jinn before exiting the cafe. Tiso looked back down at his menu, trying to ignore the yearning he felt. He wanted Quirrel to come back and talk more, dammit. 

Tiso stood up, placing a few Geo on the table as he left, strapping his shield to his back as he walked down the street. He brushed his hood aside, making his way to the border that separated Unn’s district from the Pale Beings’. He looked up at the mansion of the Pale King, which stood high in the distance. Tiso huffed as he turned away to head towards the Colosseum. 

God Tamer was an old friend. The two had known each other for a long time and loved to spar with the other in their free time. Tiso entered the Colosseum of Fools, heading to the Warriors’ Pit and resting on a bench as he waited to fight out of boredom. 

The apartment was way too quiet. Marmu didn’t like it. She frowned as she sat at the table with the other Dream Warriors. This lunch was different than usual. There was no conversation, no bickering. It was dead silent. 

Marmu looked at the table. Everyone was silently eating. The usual enjoyment of having the rare homemade meal was missing. Marmu could guess it was due to Xero’s absence. The bug could cook like no other could, which had surprised everyone. 

Marmu looked back down at her sad-looking plate of beans and mashed potatoes. She sighed and pushed it away. “I’m not hungry,” she proclaimed. 

This earned her looks from everyone. Nobody objected as Marmu headed to her room and closed the door. Silence reigned over the table once more. 

Marmu could’ve stayed in bed all day if she needed to. She stacked a few building blocks on top of each other and sighed. The apartment was never this silent. There was always some disturbance, especially on days when Gorb was around. But even the slug was quiet. 

Marmu cracked the door of her room open. She looked down the hallway, seeing the other five Dream Warriors still at the table, now conversing quietly. Marmu scrambled across the hallway, nudging the door of Xero’s room open. She quickly slipped inside, closing the door as quietly as possible, then turning to take in the room. 

The room was incredibly organized. Xero’s desk has a few things on it, including a planner, a basket of writing materials, and a laptop Marmu knew he never used. His closet door was open, though most of it was barren. Xero had never been one for clothes, choosing to wear his cloak most places. A small kit was on a small step stool, presumably for polishing the spare nails that were leaning against the wall. The room was one of the only ones that led to the shared balcony and the sliding glass door was closed and locked, the red curtains that covered it open. 

Marmu stepped onto the balcony, looking at the street below. She smiled a bit at the breeze that swept through her fur. She giggled, her small hands on the balcony railing. She closed her eyes, letting herself relax with the wind. 

Marmu turned to head back inside as she reminded herself of her mission. She opened Xero’s planner, flipping through the pages. Most of them were empty. Marmu shook the book.

A slip of paper fluttered to the floor. Marmu picked it up, unfolding it. She squinted her eyes to read it. It seemed to be an address. Marmu grinned to herself, holding it close as she placed the planner back on the desk. She opened the door to leave. 

Markoth stared down at her in shock. Marmu squeaked in surprise at the moth’s sudden appearance. Markoth’s eyes narrowed and he let out a shaky sigh. “Marmu… what are you doing in Xero’s room?”

Marmu gulped before responding. “U-uh… I wanted some air…”

Markoth inclined his head. “The main balcony entrance is in the living room.” The moth knelt down, stroking Marmu’s head as he lowered his voice to a whisper. “Do you miss him too?”

Marmu looked away as she nodded. She missed Xero more than she’d admit. Markoth chuckled softly as he understood. He moved out of Marmu’s way. The caterpillar watched Markoth as he stepped inside the room, going to close the door. 

Marmu returned to her own room, the slip of paper in hand. She smiled at the address. Tomorrow, she’d sneak out to find Xero once more. 

“Here we are!” Quirrel swept his arms out in a wide gesture as he stood in the alleyway entrance. The pillbug was dressed in darker clothes, a black replica of Monomon’s mask on his head. 

Tiso inclined his head. “This is it?” he asked skeptically. The alleyway was right on the border of the Pale Beings’ district. For a Radiance-following gang to place a hideout so close to their enemy… it was ridiculously stupid. 

Quirrel nodded with joy. He stood over one of the grates leading to the sewer system beneath the city. “Down here is where it’s predicted!” He lifted the grate up, gesturing for Tiso to climb down. Reluctantly, the other did so, wincing at the dampness of the sewers. Quirrel dropped down behind him. 

“According to this map,” Quirrel began, pulling out said map, “we need to head to the Radiance district. It’s under there.”

Tiso folded his arms. “Why didn’t we head over there before coming down here?”

“There are no grates in her district. This is the closest one.” Quirrel smiled at Tiso. “The Pale King made sure of that so the Radiance couldn’t try anything sneaky.”

Tiso nodded in understanding. He followed Quirrel as the pillbug led him through the sewers. Tiso scrunched up his face. He hated it here. It was damp and disgusting. Quirrel seemed oblivious to the rancidness of the long tunnels, humming a jolly tune as he walked. 

The pillbug stopped abruptly, making Tiso crash into him. The latter let out a soft hiss and peered over Quirrel’s shoulder. “What is it?”

Quirrel gazed at the two split tunnels before him. “There’s two different directions.”

Tiso shrugged it off. “So? Pick one and let’s go.”

Quirrel shook his head. “No, it’ll take too long. We’ll split up.” He nodded down the left tunnel. “I’ll take this one if you can handle the other.”

Tiso nodded, saying a curt goodbye to Quirrel as he walked into the darkness. He couldn’t hear much other than the passing of vehicles above and the running water beneath his feet. Tiso pulled his hood down over his face more. 

“Stupid Watcher with his stupid investigation.”

The voice made Tiso perk up. He ducked against one of the curved tunnel walls, listening. Footsteps sounded nearby. Judging from sound alone, the owner of the voice wasn’t alone. 

“Who’s idea was it to make the hideout down here? It’s disgusting.” A second voice asked, sounding miffed. 

“It wasn’t our choice, Xero.” The first voice was female and sounded familiar. 

A maniacal giggle sounded. “Yeah, it’s not so bad! Don’t you like all the grime and filth? There’s some hidden treasures down here. Maybe you’ll find them!”

The male, dubbed Xero, scoffed. “Only you would find the sewers enjoyable, Pale Lurker.” 

Tiso held in a sharp breath as the group traveled closer to his hiding spot. He peered around the corner, watching the three. His eyes widened. He couldn’t identify Xero and Pale Lurker, but he could recognize the first voice’s owner instantly. What the hell was God Tamer doing down here?!

Tamer held a gold-tipped lance, her armor painted black, a Radiance insignia on the chestplate. She looked at her two companions from under her visor. Tiso looked closer at the other two. He could identify Xero from memory alone, remembering the shredded cloak he wore now. It was black instead of crimson. Xero’s familiar helmet was missing and his nail was different as well. The remaining member, Pale Lurker, held a different look. She wore normal attire, her clothes an odd yellow. Her helmet had one of the weirdest designs Tiso had ever seen. Her face was completely hidden. She held several small triangles in her sharp claws. Both members also bore Radiance symbols on their attire. 

Tamer gazed in Tiso’s direction, as if sensing he was there. “I do believe we have a guest.”

Tiso’s eyes widened and he bolted for the tunnel entrance. He could hear the gang members pursuing him and he increased his run to a sprint, dragging his shield across the wall. It made a sharp screeching noise, slowing down the gang members and alerting Quirrel at the same time.

Something sharp cut into Tiso’s leg and he winced, glaring down at the thing. It was one of those metal triangles Pale Lurker was carrying. Tiso could see now it was a retractable set of spikes. Tiso plucked it out, chucking it aside as he hobbled towards where he had split with Quirrel. 

To his relief, the pillbug was waiting. He seemed concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t talk, just run!” Tiso grabbed Quirrel’s arm, pulling him into the darkness of the sewer system. Tiso glanced back and was relieved to see the three gang members had stopped their pursuit. 

As soon as the light of the city returned, Tiso collapsed in a panting heap. Quirrel helped him up. “What were you running from?”

Tiso looked up at him. “They… they were all gang members. All three of them.”

Quirrel looked intrigued. “Did you catch their names?”

Tiso nodded. “Only two. Xero and Pale Lurker.” He excluded saying Tamer’s name. He didn’t want to see his old friend behind bars even if she was in a gang. 

Quirrel looked overjoyed. “Excellent! Let’s report this to the Madam and see what she wants to do with this information!” He smiled at Tiso. “Thanks for the help! See you tomorrow!” With that, the pillbug walked into the night, leaving Tiso alone at the district borders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lurien gets some new information. The Radiance begins to execute her plan. 
> 
> Kudos and kind comments are always appreciated!


	7. The Spreading News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Lurien’s discovery speeds fast. Marmu has a terrifying encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to thank everyone for the support! It really makes my day to wake up and see comments and kudos!

Lurien gazed at the bug in front of him with a scrutinizing look. The bug wore a blue hood and carried a shield. Lurien placed his head on a hand. “I was told you have some information regarding the gang.”

The bug nodded curtly. “That’s right.”

Lurien looked down at his notepad. They had almost no leads. He took a pen, waiting for the bug to continue. It took a minute for the other to get the hint and they stuttered. “O-Oh. They have a hideout in the sewers. A-and I caught two names.”

“Which were?”

“Pale Lurker and Xero.” The bug watched Lurien as he scribbled down the names. “Tha-that’s all I caught…”

Lurien looked at the names. They were both familiar, being two of the suspected bugs he had jailed a few days prior. Of course, Pale Lurker was a wild card with little evidence against her, but an eyewitness was all he needed. Lurien nodded. “Thank you for the help. You’re dismissed.” He picked up his phone, dialing a number. 

It rang for a moment before someone picked up. “Hello?”

Lurien smiled. “Hello, Hegemol. Tell the King I’m onto the gang. I request you and the other Knights. We have a few arrests to make.”

_“Arrests are starting to be made as Lurien the Watcher closes in on the gang behind the recent attacks. With the help of an anonymous witness, he has tracked down and jailed two bugs so far.”_

Lemm watched the TV, uninterested. “Huh. So they got two of them,” he commented. 

Monomon nodded in delight. “Yes, finally! I’m glad our efforts have led somewhere!”

_“The two bugs arrested are Pale Lurker and Xero. Pale Lurker owns a shop in the neutral district while Xero is unemployed. Some question the credibility of this eyewitness.”_

_Lurien appeared on screen. “While it is true that we only have this eyewitness against Pale Lurker, Xero has been a suspect from the beginning. We have him jailed at the moment, with Pale Lurker in a holding cell.” The Watcher cleared his throat. “We assure you, we are doing everything we can to solve this case. If the gods are kind, these two potential members will aid us in solving this debacle.”_

The coffee cup Markoth was holding fell to the floor, shattering upon impact. The moth stood behind the couch, glaring daggers at the TV. Marmu, Gorb, Revek, and Elder Hu were all silent as their gazes turned to the angry moth. Marmu ducked down at rage she felt coming off of him in waves. 

“...Markoth? Are you alright?” No Eyes asked gently from the island in the kitchen, sweeping up the broken glass. 

“Lurien’s as good as dead,” Galien muttered, returning his gaze to the newspaper.

_“In other news, the King has demanded a curfew on his district. Any bug out after 9 without a work permit will be jailed. In addition, Grimm has informed us that his Troupe, while staying in the city, will not be departing as planned. He invites anyone to his tent as a chance to get away from it all. More news at 10.”_

Zote looked up at the wall of TVs from his spot in the crowd. He inclined his head slightly, then walked away, tilting his fedora down slightly. He ducked into an alleyway. As soon as he was out of sight, he craned his neck and a black spider legs emerged from under his coat.

“Nosk. Stop that, you’ll be ratted out as soon as someone sees you.”

Zote perked up, the leg disappearing as Lace emerged from the darkness. She spun her golden pin, leaning against the wall. “A shame, really, about Pale Lurker and Xero. I broke them out once and I’ll have to do it again.”

Nosk tilted their head at her. Still disguised as Zote, they pointed at the Watcher’s Spire. Lace nodded. “That’s where they’ll be. I can’t break them out tonight, though. I have a spider to visit. Be so kind and do it for me, will you?”

Nosk nodded, hiding the slight orange gathering near their eyes with a simple wipe of the face. The Zote copy ventured out of the alleyway, heading towards the Spire. 

“Zote! There you are!”

Nosk stopped, turning to the voice. Beretta hurried up to them, panting as she caught her breath. She put her hands on her hips. “You know, Grey Prince, you’ve been quite rude lately!”

The Nosk stared in silence, studying the other bug’s features. They smirked slightly, an idea coming to mind. Beretta gasped at the smirk. “You think it’s funny?!”

Nosk nodded, puffing out their chest in pride. They took the ring they had pickpocketed off an unsuspecting Jiji and held it in the air. Beretta gaped as Nosk held it over a sewer grate, teasing her. 

Bretta’s eyes narrowed. “Do it,” she breathed, testing him. She watched as Nosk smirked again and dropped the ring down into the darkness. 

Beretta watched it vanish, then turned back to Nosk with teary eyes. “Yo-you… you actually…” she trailed off. Sudden pain lashed out at Nosk and they hissed, holding the place where they had been slapped. Bretta glared down at them. “You deserve that! We’re over, Zote.”

With that, the beetle stormed away. Nosk glowered at her with a look that could kill as they returned to the alley, rubbing the place where she had slapped them. 

Marmu was starting to think that sneaking out was a bad idea. She walked along the dark backroads, holding her small travel pouch close as she shrank into her jacket. She wished she had asked Revek to come along with her, but he had unintentionally stalled for her by angering Markoth again, so she couldn’t be too upset. It was the perfect timing for her to make her escape. 

Gods, Markoth would kill her if he knew about this. Marmu wasn’t too disturbed about that. She had a mission, and she was going to complete it, one way or another! The thought made Marmu speed up as she headed towards the Spire where she knew Xero was being held. 

The tower was much more intimidating up close than it was in pictures or shows. Marmu gazed up at it in awe. Shaking herself out of her trance, she began to look around. She slipped inside, careful to be quiet as she made her way to the security room. 

The room was empty, cameras pointed at cells. Marmu climbed up to the computers, searching through the cameras for some sign of Xero. She caught a glimpse of him and went back. Her eyes widened at the sight of some white being slashing the lock of the cell. The lock clicked open and Xero gave a nod, disappearing down a hall. Marmu giggled as she scrambled down to find her friend. She traversed down the dark halls, listening for any sign of movement. 

A flash of red made her stop. She looked up at Xero as the other stood in front of her. Marmu grinned, throwing her hands up. “Xero! I found you!”

Xero was silent. Marmu waited for his response. Her smile began to fade as she got none, Xero’s only movement being the occasional twitching. The white bug peered out behind him. Marmu tilted her head, fear beginning to well inside of her. “Xero…?”

Xero blinked and Marmu took notice of the orange tears. They fell down Xero’s face, splashing onto the floor. Marmu felt her heart almost stop. The others had warned her of some orange sickness a long time ago. They told her to always steer clear of bugs that cried orange tears and coughed up orange gunk. 

Marmu wanted to cry. She backed away slowly, watching Xero closely. Then, she turned and bolted for the door. She heard a screech behind her, one that didn’t sound like it came from a sane bug. Something whizzed by her head and her eyes widened at the familiar blue nail. 

As soon as she felt the cool night air, she ran faster. She didn’t check to see if she was still being chased, her mind focused on safety. She banged on the door of the apartment of the other Dream Warriors. 

The door opened and Revek’s confused look changed to one of concern. He picked Marmu up, holding the sobbing child close as he locked the door behind him. Marmu clung to Revek, sniffling at the sight she had seen. 

“Marmu, what’s wrong? What happened?” 

Marmu looked up at the worried voice. The other Dream Warriors, excluding Gorb, were huddled around her and Revek. Marmu looked at Markoth as she answered. “Xero was infected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and kind comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Next chapter: Hornet meets Lace formally. Oro is interrogated by Sheo and Mato. Quirrel and Tiso have a small chat.


	8. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet gets some inside information from Lace. Zote, dealing with his breakup, makes an unlikely friend going through something similar.

Hornet seethed silently as she sharpened her needle, trying to ignore the bandages on her hands. Around her, the training gym was mostly barren, the only other bugs there being a small class and their teacher. Hornet took her needle as she tossed the rag she had used to polish it aside, leaving the gym and walking out onto the pristine streets of the Pale King’s district. 

Hornet kept her grip on her needle as she walked to the border of the district. She never knew what to expect from the neutral district. It was intended to be a crossroads for everyone so it was naturally full of bugs passing through. Today was no different. Hornet muttered to herself as she weaved past bugs, stopping in the front of a crowd to cross the street. The sign for pedestrians changed to walk and Hornet hurried along, wanting to get away from the crowds. 

The spider gazed over at the tents of the Grimm Troupe nearby. The Nightmare Heart didn’t have its own district due to the lesser number of followers, so Grimm tended to pitch his tents wherever he pleased. A small crowd of bugs were crowded around one of the performers as they preached about the Nightmare Heart and whatever it was it did. Hornet shook her head as she moved away from the tents, going to cross over into the Radiance’s district. 

The streets were all but barren, a stark contrast to the other districts. It was almost like a ghost town, but calling it that would be rude to the ghosts that stuck around after perishing from the Radiance and her cults. Barely any sane bugs remained in the Radiance’s proximity. Most of the bugs who lived here had fallen to her curse and were commanded to stay. 

Hornet took the backroads of the streets, making her way to a withered park. A pavilion stood in the middle of the dead grass and trees. Hornet’s eyes narrowed at the slender white bug leaning against a bench. They were preoccupied with their phone and only looked up when Hornet drew nearer. 

Hornet held her needle close as the figure chuckled. “Hello, little spider. We meet again.”

Hornet gave a curt nod. “Indeed, at your request. Which is why I’m here.” She held up the paper skewered on her needle. 

The figure almost grinned. She spun her golden pin in her hand. “Yes, that was me. I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I would’ve done it two nights ago, but I had other matters to attend to.”

Hornet scoffed. “Yeah, I saw. Attacking me was more important.”

The figure waved a hand. “Dear, you really think I wanted that? Had Xero not attacked, I would’ve had this conversation with you then. Alas, the Radiance wanted you out of the way, and well, I cannot argue with the Old Light.”

“The Radiance?” Hornet inclined her head. 

The figure smiled with a nod. “That’s right. Who else would be the one behind this?” She laughed lightly. “Call me Lace, spider. It’s much easier.”

Hornet’s eyes narrowed. “Well, Lace, tell me. Are you a part of this gang?”

“Goodness, no! The only reason I broke those three out of prison was because jailing them wouldn’t have done you good, Hornet.”

Hornet blinked in shock. Lace smiled knowingly. “It’s not that hard to find names when you work for Lurien,” she concluded. I’m a double agent, assigned to this job by the Watcher himself.” She chuckled. “The Radiance would’ve been furious had you been the only thing standing between her and three of her most experienced members.”

Hornet folded her arms. “Tell me what you know, if you’ve been working as a spy.”

Lace leaned against a wooden pole. “Very well then. The Radiance relies on her most trusted agents: Agent Nil, Agent Maskera, Agent Locura, Agent Dios, and Agent Strich. Or, as they normally go, Xero, Nosk, Pale Lurker, God Tamer, and Nailmaster Oro.” Lace spun her pin as she spoke. “Xero and Nosk are assassins, but the Radiance hasn’t ordered them to execute until now, so they worked as thieves in the meantime. Pale Lurker rarely shows, but she works as a lockpicker. God Tamer and Oro are the muscles of them all and guard the others. When there’s a mission, those five are always there.

“The Radiance hated disloyalty, so she’s been trying to curse the five agents. So far, only Xero and Pale Lurker have shown signs of being infected, but Pale Lurker is suspected to be normally insane.” Lace watched Hornet as she spoke, the spider showing almost no reaction. “The whole gang consists of about 20 bugs, all armed, all infected, excluding the main agents.”

Hornet nodded finally, speaking slowly. “When does the gang attack and how is it planned?”

“Every three nights. Tonight, the gang’s going after the Pale King. Xero and Nosk will attempt to assassinate the Pale King and White Lady while the other gang members cause havoc.” Lace examined a hand. “It’ll be a group effort. The getaway routes have been planned out and the weapons needed will be prepared as the sun goes down.”

Hornet nodded again at the information. She took her needle. “Thank you. This will prove to be most useful.” With that, she scampered away, leaving Lace alone amongst the dead foliage. 

Sheo hummed to himself as he dipped his paintbrush in the blue. He peered around the easel and nodded at the Nailsmith. “Right there! Pause!” The Nailsmith smiled at the painter, halting where he stood posed. Sheo began to paint, getting every small detail as he worked. 

Oro rolled his eyes as he boredly tapped at his phone. He hadn’t heard from any of the gang members in a few days. He had heard some of them had gotten arrested, but the picture of God Tamer, Pale Lurker, Xero, and Lace outside the Spire sent from Tamer gave Oro a pretty good sign that they had broken out. Oro gazed at a group photo of the gang, smiling at the memory. They had all been rookies then.

“Oro.” Mato’s cold voice made Oro jump. He quickly slammed his phone down, hiding the screen. He turned to his brother, glaring.

“What,” he hissed, hoping Mato hadn’t seen anything. 

Mato folded his arms. “What were you looking at?”

“None of your damn business,” Oro snapped. 

“Do you miss your gang buddies?” Mato asked with a slightly condescending tone. 

“I don’t have gang buddies because I’m not in a fucking gang.”

Sheo looked over at Oro with a doubtful expression. Oro glowered at the paintmaster as Mato smirked in slight victory. “See? Even Sheo doubts that.”

Oro sighed in annoyance, getting up and grabbing the keys to the car. “Tell Dad I’m going out. Fucking… morons.”

He ignored Mato’s slight laughter as he stormed downstairs, jamming the car keys into the ignition. He ran the first red light, laughing to himself as someone laid the horn as he flew past. Oro slowed down, gazing at Jinn’s shop. Perhaps a coffee would do him good.

The shop was busy as always. Quirrel smiled as he sat across from Tiso. “You know, I bet you’d have more fun if you stopped acting so paranoid.”

Tiso looked away from the door. “I’m allowed to be paranoid,” he muttered. “Hell, anyone here could be a gang member.”

“Anyone but one bug.” Quirrel smiled at Tiso. The latter raised a brow.

“And who’s that? You?”

“Nope! You!” Quirrel giggled softly. “You don’t know if I’m one, but I know you’re not one. So I trust you.”

Tiso blinked at the explanation. He looked at his menu. “Well, if it helps, I don’t think you’re a gang member either.” He continued on as he slipped through the menu. “In fact, you’re nothing like them. You’re… you’re the exact opposite. Bright, intelligent, empathetic. Everything they’re not.”

Quirrel watched Tiso, slightly flushing up at the kind compliments. He looked down at his menu quickly. “We-well, th-thank you. You have your own traits as well.” 

“Like what?”

Quirrel refused to make eye contact. “You’re a strong fighter, perhaps stronger than me or the Madam. A-and you care about your friends.” He smiled to himself. “It must’ve been hard, knowing one of your friends was a part of that horrible gang.”

Tiso waved a hand. “Who, Tamer? I wasn’t surprised.” That was a fucking lie. He was beyond surprised. 

Quirrel smiled at Tiso. He waved the server over, ordering his and Tiso’s meals. As the two waited, they fell into a small game, trying to see who could complement the other the most. Tiso won in a heartbeat, going on and on about the greatness of Quirrel, something that left the pillbug beyond the point of emotional stableness. 

Nearby, Zote sat alone in a booth. He was hiding his face, trying not to let the slight remains of his tears show. It had all crashed down in an instant. Bretta had yelled at him (again, according to her) and left in a huff. Zote looked down at his older phone, deleting picture after picture of the two. 

He gazed into his untouched cup of coffee. The drops of milk had formed a frowning face. Zote felt his own frown widen and he stirred the drink quickly, sipping from it as he waited for his breakfast. He wanted to scream as the waiter served his eggs and bacon. The strip of meat had been standing up but the movement had caused it to fall over, creating another damn frown. Zote looked away, stabbing his fork into the eggs. 

“Can I sit here?”

Zote looked up at the voice. He had expected anyone but the red-clad moth standing before him. Numbly, Zote nodded and Markoth sat down, staring out the window. 

“It’s hard to lose someone you cared about deeply,” Markoth commented softly, still looking away from Zote. 

“Yeah. It is.” Zote didn’t look at the moth, eating slowly. He sighed, sagging in his seat. “Who’d you lose, then?”

Markoth didn’t reply for a moment. He then tapped a hand on the table. “My husband. He’s still alive, but it’s not the same.”

Zote nodded. “I know the feeling.” He set his fork down, leaving his coffee untouched. “What happened to him?”

Markoth let out a bitter laugh. “He got himself infected. Never thought I’d see the day that happened.” He clenched a fist, something Zote immediately noticed. “I wouldn’t be shocked if he’s in that gang.”

Zote looked down. He sighed to himself. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He closed his eyes. “I was a fool. I had a girlfriend and I drove her away myself.” He wiped an eye. “I can’t say I’m surprised, though.”

He felt Markoth’s gaze on him and he tried to shrug his feeling off as nothing. “It’s ok, though. I’m coping.”

“Are you? When I came in here, you were sitting alone on the verge of tears.”

Zote huffed. “...Being honest? No, I’m not coping. I’m far from good right now.”

Markoth let out a slight laugh as he stood up. “Aren’t we all?” He set a piece of paper down near Zote as he turned away. “There’s my phone number and address. Give me a heads up if you need to talk.”

The moth was gone before Zote could reply. He stared at the small paper and smiled, entering the number onto his phone before Markoth had even disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo I love my gay bugs  
> Zote and Markoth bonding over a loss? In my au? More likely than you’d think. 
> 
> All the agent names are in other languages. German, Welsh, and Spanish (all of which I speak). 
> 
> Next chapter: The gang attempts to assassinate the Pale Beings. What happens is chaos. 
> 
> Kudos and kind comments are always appreciated!


	9. Warning and Note

I’m uploading this to give a fair warning- Chapter 9 will be the point where Archive warnings may come into play. I’ll tag this book with the MCD (major character death) and graphic violence tags when the chapter is released. 

Now onto the notes. I chose to release Chapters 9 and 10 tomorrow due to them going hand in hand. They’ll be split into parts and it makes more sense to release them on the same date. 

Some things I’ll clarify:

“Ghost” characters like the Dream Warriors and Marissa (when she’s added) are not dead in this au. At this moment, all of them are very much alive. This is important to note for the story. 

The Infection remains the same except for appearance. Infected bugs will show minimal signs of being infected visually. The most is the orange eyes. 

The developing relationships in this book are Hornet/Lace and Tiso/Quirrel. Sheo/Nailsmith and Brumm/Grimm are sides, relationships that are being developed off to the sides. Meanwhile, Markoth and God Tamer are already dating or married to their partners and are not the main relationship focus. 

This is the beginning of a series. 4ZERO4 is merely the book that sets up for the other ones. Any and criticism is kindly accepted if it’s relevant to the book. 

I don’t like posting short chapters. A book as serious as this one feels like it should have longer chapters, which is something I’ll try to work on as I go. 

Final things to take into mind:  
-I do have school and culinary classes, so I write between 8-10 pm EST. I may not see comments until the next day.  
-I try to perfect my writing, even if it’s free fiction like this one. Don’t be afraid to call out any errors seen! I don’t mind and I’ll fix it within time!  
-January 14 (tomorrow when this was posted) is my dad’s birthday and I gotta celebrate it with him, so the chapters may come out really late in the day depending on what school decides to pile on. If it gets too late, I’ll simply post early on January 15. 

Below is a few art pieces I made last year for this au. I cannot figure out how to post images with my laptop, so they’re links. Only the first one, Agent Nil’s (Xero) nail design, made it in at the time, but I may use the other design in the future. 

Agent Nil’s nail: https://www.deviantart.com/prototypegalaxies/art/Error-Code-4ZERO4-Agent-Nil-Nail-Versus-867048988  
Rough sketch: https://www.deviantart.com/prototypegalaxies/art/Error-Code-4ZERO4-Agent-Nil-Nail-Versus-RS-867049004

Markoth’s nail: https://www.deviantart.com/prototypegalaxies/art/Error-Code-4ZERO4-Markoth-Nail-867049009  
Rough sketch: https://www.deviantart.com/prototypegalaxies/art/Error-Code-4ZERO4-Markoth-Nail-Rough-Sketch-867048997

Higher Being Emblem: https://www.deviantart.com/prototypegalaxies/art/Higher-Being-Emblem-867048991


	10. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Radiance’s gang challenges the King and his forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said last chapter, this marks the start of the more graphic and serious nature of this book. As such, I’ll be tagging accordingly. I don’t think the violence in this chapter is much, but it may grow as time goes on. 
> 
> I did say I’d release this chapter and the next one together, and I intend to stick to it. Though the next chapter still needs touching up, I’m confident I can release it today.

The mansion was quiet in the night. A fire flickered in the mantle, bathing the Pale King in a soft orange glow. He quietly sipped on his tea, reading the newspaper. 

“Sir?”

The Pale King looked up to where the Five Great Knights stood. He smiled softly and held up a hand, preventing Isma from speaking more. “I’m aware and I’m prepared.” He stood up, folding his hands behind his back as he looked into the fire. “When they arrive, aim to capture, not kill. They’re all innocent bugs under the Radiance’s influence. They have families, friends, and bugs who look up to them.” He closed his eyes, wings glimmering in the light. “It’s our job to restore them of their free will.” 

The Five bowed one by one. The Pale King smiled to himself as he sat back down. “When the time comes, we’ll fight. For now though? We simply wait.”

Xero could hardly think straight, his thoughts jumbled into one big mess. He slightly winced as he leaned against the wall of the gang’s base, an abandoned laboratory on the outskirts of town. He watched the others as they prepared for the big event that was supposed to happen tonight. 

Xero looked down at his hands. Gods, it had been how many days since he had seen any of his friends? Three? Four? Five? He wasn’t sure anymore. He hadn’t seen the sun, so he had no way of tracking time. Even so, nothing could help ease the homesickness he felt. 

What was Markoth doing right now? Was Marmu safe? Were they both worrying, or were they carrying on as if nothing had changed? Xero sighed as he let his head rest on the cold wall. They were probably fine. Markoth wasn’t one to crumble due to emotions. 

“Xero! Get over here and help out!” The call of another agent made Xero look up. The other bug was gesturing to a large box. Xero walked over, helping them lift the box onto a table. 

“What’s in these boxes?” Xero couldn’t help but ask. He was curious and none of the other members knew. 

The bug took out a boxcutter. “I guess I could show ya. You are one of the Radiance’s most trusted agents, after all.”

Xero tried not to flinch at those words. He hated it, being one of the “special” agents. He was really just good at stealing, honestly. And it prevented him from going home, as the Radiance wanted him around to discuss plans. Granted, he missed most of the meetings using varying excuses, so what was the point?

The bug cut open the box flaps, showing Xero the contents inside. They removed the styrofoam and revealed six small vials placed in a neat row. Xero inclined his head at the orange liquid inside, watching the bug as they grabbed one vial with a tongs. 

“What do ya think? Pretty cool, right?”

Xero gave them a deadpan look. “You say that as if I know what the hell it’s supposed to be.” 

The bug laughed. “Oh, you’ll find out soon enough.”

Xero chose to walk away as they put the vial back. He didn’t like those words. The red-clad bug sighed audibly, walking up the stairs to the first floor. He had a meeting to report to, one that was of utmost importance (apparently). He couldn’t skip out on this one, sadly. 

Xero sat himself down at the long table as he entered the conference room. Only Nosk was there, disguised as a bug Xero had seen but couldn’t name. Nosk gazed at him silently and Xero looked down at his phone, silently hoping the cell service would magically return so he could call someone. 

Oro was next to enter, dusting his hands with a satisfied smile. He sat across from Xero, giving the latter a grin. “First time I’ve seen you in a while.”

“Yes, well, some of us don’t like to sit in meetings,” Xero muttered, still not looking up. “You’re excited. What did you do?”

Oro rested back in his chair, setting his feet on the table. “Eh, same old, same old.”

“Escaping interrogation and almost crashing the car isn’t the same old.”

Oro blinked. “Dude, how the fuck did you know?”

Xero gazed up with a small gleam in his eye. “That’s my little secret.” 

“Oro, get your feet off the table. You’re not at home, “Tamer scolded playfully as she entered. Pale Lurker was dragging her down- literally. The other was clinging to God Tamer’s leg, giggling as she was dragged across the shaggy carpeted floor. 

Oro raised a brow at the two. “Says the one who’s dating Miss Clingy.” He nodded down at Pale Lurker. “Seriously, what the fuck do you see in her?”

Tamer unlatched Pale Lurker from her leg, sitting down next to Oro. “Something you don’t, apparently.” She gave a faux gasp at Xero. “And look who finally showed!”

“Don’t get used to it,” Xero mumbled. Pale Lurker tapped his horned helmet, laughing as Xero pried her hand off. He took a pen from the center of the table and threw it behind him, hardly fazed as Pale Lurker used his chair as a launchpad to chase it. 

“I’m glad to see you’re all here.” The echoing voice made everyone stop. Oro quickly sat upright and Xero did his best to look attentive. Even Pale Lurker scrambled to a chair, quickly calming down. 

Everyone’s gazes were on the doors as they opened. The Radiance walked in, sitting at the head of the table. She gazed at the five members and smiled. “Now, pay attention, because I’ll say this once. Tonight, you cannot fail. You five are the agents I trust the most. You listen to every order I give. You’ve surpassed the other agents in terms of skill.”

She gazed towards Nosk and Xero. “You two are the best assassins I’ve ever laid eyes on. That’s why you’ll be doing the honors of killing the King.”

Nosk nodded with a tiny salute. Xero gave a curt nod after a moment, his doubtful thoughts being pushed away as soon as they surfaced. 

The Radiance turned to God Tamer and Oro. “And you two are the strongest bugs we have. You’ll be leading the charge and fending off those pesky knights. As for Pale Lurker, you’ll be in charge of locking the King somewhere secluded. Understood?”

Oro watched as his four partners nodded. He grew a bit worried as he watched them. Nosk, Xero, and Tamer all had small drops of orange leaking from their eyes. Oro did his best to ignore it as the Radiance spoke again. 

“Excellent. Now, as a final step before the siege, we have to do one last thing.” She stood, opening the door. “Make your way to the downstairs lab. Dismissed.”

Oro stood to leave with the others. He trailed behind them as they left. Gods, he didn’t have a good feeling about tonight.

Lurien sighed at the seven bugs crowded around his desk. All of them were speaking at once, making it hard to hear a single damn word. The Watcher raised his hand and they fell silent. “Now, what’s the issue? One at a time.”

“The issue is that you jailed our friend,” Galien hissed. 

“And then let him get away,” No Eyes added. 

“And let him attack a child,” Revek finished. 

Markoth glared at Lurien. “We’re done waiting for answers. We want to know what the fuck’s going on with this damn city!”

Lurien shuffled through files. He hummed to himself. These bugs lived with one of the accused… they were all strong fighters… most of them were employed… Lurien stood up, raising a hand. 

“I understand your dilemma, but you all need to calm down. I assure you, my forces and the King are working through this issue.” Lurien stood up and nodded towards the door. “Now, please leave me to do my work.”

The Dream Warriors did as they were told with the combination of Revek and Galien helping to guide Markoth away. Lurien sighed, heading upstairs to his private study. He peered into his telescope, doing a quick scan of the city. 

Something flashed red in the corner of his eye and he moved his telescope to where he saw it. His eye narrowed. The Radiance’s district. Adjusting the scope, he zoomed in on the spot of red. A soft gasp left him as he saw them. Five bugs, helping to load a van with boxes. Four of them were familiar- he had jailed them a few days prior. Lurien watched carefully as God Tamer hopped on Dilip, her beast. Oro and Xero got into the van while Pale Lurker and the remaining bug, someone Lurien wasn’t familiar with, hung off the back. The van sped off towards the Pale King’s district. 

Meanwhile, passing bugs avoided the various fireworks that were going off as the van passed. Oro cackled as he broke several driving laws, Xero softly snickering next to him. He could hear the explosions and bursts of color as fireworks thrown by Nosk and Pale Lurker went off. Ahead of them, Tamer directed her steed towards the King’s mansion. 

To nobody’s surprise, the King and his knights were waiting, an army of Kingsmoulds behind them. Oro pulled the van aside as Tamer pointed her lance at the King, orange leaking from her eyes. “Foolish king! We, followers of the Radiance, will take you down!”

The other four agents cheered with her. The King’s wings fluttered. “Do you five honestly think you alone can defeat my knights?”

“Nope! That’s why we brought backup!” At Oro’s words, the other gang members emerged from the darkness behind them. The Five Great Knights all drew their weapons as the air was filled with cackles and whoops of excitement. Xero drew his four nails, as Oro did with his one large one. Nosk revealed their grotesque form and Pale Lurker aimed a firework at the King. Tamer stood atop Dilip and pointed her lance at the army. “Get ‘em, boys!”

The King nodded once at Dryya and she raised her nail. Instantly, the Kingsmould army marched forward as the gang members surged forwards, Tamer leading the charge. The Pale King silently retreated into his mansion, knowing full well how this would turn out. 

The first Kingsmould went down to one of Dilip’s charges, the beast tossing it aside with a jerk of its head. Tamer laughed as she hopped off, slicing another approaching Kingsmould. She turned and was face-to-face with Dryya. Tamer laughed at the other female. “Dryya! We meet again!”

“Silence, Tamer.” Dryya pulled back, kicking God Tamer away from her. “You may have bested me in the Colosseum, but I will beat you tonight.”

Tamer rolled to the side as Dryya’s nail embedded itself into the ground where her head was. She flipped herself onto her feet, slashing at Dryya. “You’re just as much as a Fool as those in the Colosseum to think that way.” She slashed again and backed away, leaping into the air. Dilip unrolled itself and Tamer landed on her steed’s back. 

Nearby, Hegemol and Ogrim took on Pale Lurker, both of them trying to hit the agile bug. Pale Lurker giggled madly as she scampered around the duo, dodging hit after hit. She noticed Ogrim roll himself into a ball and swung her claws in wide frantic arches. Ogrim was pushed back, unrolling as he fell back. Hegemol took the chance, swinging his mace. Pale Lurker looked up at the plummeting mace and dug into the ground. Ogrim burrowed after her quickly. 

Oro grinned at his opponent, dashing at Isma with a slash of his large nail. A vine sprouted from beneath Isma and she used it to carry her back, avoiding the slash. She raised her staff and more vines sprung up from the ground, circling and lashing out around Oro. The Nailmaster slashed them, silently regretting he hadn’t skipped Mato’s lessons in the Cyclone Slash. It would be useful right about now. 

As the fights carried on, nobody noticed the two bugs sneaking into the castle. Nosk crawled on the ceiling, skittering down the halls. Xero stuck to the shadows, flickering in and out of view. They entered the main living area, dropping down as the King turned to face them. 

“So, she’s finally sent assassins. I’m not too surprised.” The King watched the two assassins, noting the orange each had in their eyes. 

“Quiet, foul Wyrm,” Xero hissed, pointing one of his nails at the King. “You’re a fraud, a false god and ruler. At the Light’s command, we will cut you down!”

The Pale King’s wings fluttered. He folded his hands. “Old Light. You’d stoop so low as to use these citizens as your pawns?” He smiled at the faltering glow in Xero’s eyes. “These bugs under your control have families. They have friends. You’d take that away for the sake of being remembered?”

“Silence!” The voice that emerged from Xero’s helmet was not his. The orange glow was bright as ever, even as tears dripped from his eyes. 

The Pale King slightly inclined his head. He let his arms drop, turning away. “Very well, then. Please, throw these two into this ongoing fray.”

The King turned around, summoning a pristine white blade. Nosk’s first attack was blocked by the nail. Two more nails manifested, blocking Xero’s twin flying nails as he, too, joined the action. The King fended off the two attackers, barely breaking a sweat as each attack proved to be futile. 

Outside, the sky lit up with bursts of color as fireworks were set off. Pale Lurker had managed to lose Ogrim underground and was riding with God Tamer, blasting friend and foe alike with the explosives. Both girls were laughing madly at the carnage. Several bodies of Kingsmoulds and gang members littered the ground. 

Oro was still vigorously fighting Isma, getting overwhelmed by all the vines. He slashed another one down, panting for a moment. Isma rose above him, ready to strike. Red flickered behind her and a blue nail struck her through the back, blood spewing from her chestplate. Xero landed besides Oro, giving him a small nod before rushing back to the mansion, his bloodied nails trailing behind. Oro stared, then shook himself as he jumped into the battle, helping some of the lower guards battle several Kingsmoulds. 

A hiss sounded through the room as Nosk was thrown into a wall, a blade impaling one of their legs. Another had been sliced off and was leaving a trail of orange ichor. The King didn’t look fazed as his blades battled against Xero’s. 

After a brief stalemate between blades, the King’s broke through, throwing Xero back into a wall as well. The Pale King looked at the two defeated assassins knowingly. “You two have done well under her influence, taking out kindly Isma in the process. But, mortals such as yourselves cannot even come close to matching the power I have.” He turned to a waiting Kingsmould. “Bind them and take them outside. Lurien will pick them up when this fight’s story closes.”

The King walked outside, hands folded behind his back regally, his wings flaring up and glimmering. He looked at the ongoing battle, watching as the Radiance’s forces were forced to begin their retreat. 

Tamer held the skull of her beast, tears leaking from her eyes. Dilip was laying on his side, Dryya’s nail sticking from his side. His eyes were closed and his limp form was cold. Dryya stood over Tamer, her nail raised in a strike to end her life as the knight had done to her steed. 

Dryya’s nail was met with Pale Lurker’s claws. She growled softly, pushing back against Dryya with surprising strength. She kicked the knight’s feet from under her, slashing at Dryya quickly. The latter barely dodged and Hegemol swung his mace. Pale Lurker leaped back and shot a firework at the large knight. While Hegemol was dodging, Pale Lurker grabbed Tamer’s hand, dragging the other away quickly. 

Oro knew it wasn’t going well as soon as he saw Xero and Nosk binded and defeated near the King. The Nailmaster hissed to himself as he saw the gang members beginning to retreat. He fled as well, trying not to fall over the several bodies they had left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the aftermath. 
> 
> Kudos and kind comments are always appreciated!


End file.
